


二手玩具

by Amarantine



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Prolapse, Bottom!Hal, Catheters, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Milking Machine, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prolapse, Prostate Milking, Rosebud - Freeform, Size Kink, Small Penis, Spanking, Top!Roy, Urophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, belly bulge, cock shaming, mentions of castration, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 当奥利弗出门，把房子留给罗伊的时候，他终于能再次满足哈尔叔叔的需求了。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen - mentioned, Roy Harper/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 19





	二手玩具

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second-Hand Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034898) by [Kinkstroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke). 



> 请注意看tag警告，口味很重，不喜勿看。  
> 含言语羞辱，拳交，榨精，导尿管，肛门脱垂，尿液中出，贞操带，阴茎羞辱  
> 哈尔特别松特别骚。

按摩棒从哈尔滴水的洞口滑出，落在床单上，罗伊欣赏着眼前的景色，嘴角露出满意的笑。周末回家是个不错的主意，罗伊在心里记下了，尤其是自己以前的导师在执行太空任务的时候，现在整个豪宅都是自己的，哈尔·乔丹正跪在奥利弗的特大号床上，嘴里塞着一个大号口球，口水滴落在那些昂贵的缎面枕头上。  
哈尔上身压在床单上，双手紧紧抓住床架，圆润的臀瓣被抬到空中，膝盖被撑杆固定住，将他无法闭合的洞口很好地暴露出来。经过几轮指交和前列腺榨精之后，他的洞口已经酥麻红肿，维持着按摩棒被插入的形状敏感地抽动着。  
哈尔的小阴茎平时被牢牢锁在阴茎笼里，此时插在挤奶器的真空泵中，几滴精液正从他扩张过的罅隙中缓缓滴出，顺着管子流进机器内部收集精液的瓶子里。  
“喔，你还想要更多吗，哈尔叔叔？”当哈尔含着口球呜咽，将屁股抬得更高的时候，罗伊惬意地问道。“你真是个骚货，不是吗？这么贪婪，什么东西都能填满你的烂洞。”  
罗伊看到哈尔的脊柱颤抖起来，然后这个男人呜咽着，缩紧他松弛的括约肌，后穴因此发出了啧啧的声音。  
“看来这次要好好填饱你了，骚货。”当哈尔越过他的肩膀看向自己的胯下时，罗伊笑了笑。“你现在都不能夹好我的鸡巴，操你那烂屄我都射不出来。”  
罗伊握了握自己牛仔裤里的坚硬阴茎，又将湿漉漉的手指放回哈尔的屁股上，狠狠地拍了一下他肿起的洞口，看着哈尔一边发出疼痛的呻吟声一边夹紧了后穴，罗伊才把四根手指塞进仍然敞开的洞口，慢慢地操进操出。  
哈尔发出一声闷闷的呻吟，把脸埋在奥利弗的枕头里，抬起屁股迎合罗伊的手指。  
“我就知道你会喜欢的。”罗伊用手指摩擦着哈尔的内壁，一边低吼道。“你的屄真他妈的松，我都能把大拇指放进去。”  
罗伊抬头看了看哈尔的头发，四十多岁的男人头上已有了几绺灰色，然后他的目光向下滑落，一边注视着哈尔挣扎扭动的身体，一边将大拇指滑进哈尔的洞里，把洞口扩大到足以让他的拳头进入。  
“妈的，你屁眼里插着我拳头的样子真辣，”伴随着哈尔模糊的声音，罗伊呻吟道。“你真是个骚货，任由那些男人操你松垮垮的屄，操烂你漂亮的屁股。你现在都能完美地吞下我的拳头了，哈尔叔叔。你真的想要这样，是吗？”  
他把手从胯下伸到哈尔的球形屁股上，手指搓揉着红润松弛的洞口。他几乎感觉不到这处使用过度的肌肉有任何阻力，甚至当罗伊把手腕深深地塞进哈尔的屁股里时都没有闭合的迹象。  
罗伊小时候总是能看到哈尔跪在奥利弗身前，看到他们用一个男孩能想象的最下流的方式做爱。如今，罗伊虽不愿承认，但他已接近三十，他终于成为了掌控哈尔叔叔的人，并且决心要蹂躏他一辈子。  
“还记得你第一次让我操你的时候吗？”罗伊沉吟了一下，没有等待哈尔适应拳头的尺寸就开始用手慢慢地操着哈尔。“你从始至终像发情的母狗一样饥渴，你那没用的鸡巴在我的腿上蹭来蹭去，那么迫切地渴望着抚慰，想要高潮。”  
哈尔回以一声呜咽，每一次罗伊用拳头操进他的身体时，哈尔的身体就会向后迎去，让罗伊的拳头进入得更深。逐渐地，伴随着哈尔淫荡的声音，罗伊的前臂也慢慢进入了哈尔体内，拳头在哈尔的腹部撑起了一个越来越明显的微微凸起。  
“你那时还没戴那个阴茎笼。现在经常戴着它，你那可爱的小鸡巴就更小了。如今已经无法忍受它不上锁的感觉了吧？每次挤奶的时候你都迫不及待地想把你那愚蠢的小鸡巴快点锁起来。”  
哈尔呻吟着，喘息着，却只是点了点头，更紧地抓着床架。这些年他已经成为了一个骚屁眼荡妇，只有屁股里被深深塞进东西时才能射精。这点让罗伊过去享受到了很多乐趣，他尤其喜欢玩弄哈尔缩小的阴茎，那小东西现在几乎没有罗伊的小指长。  
另一方面，因为哈尔的阴茎经被常插入粗扩张棒，哈尔的尿道口则被扩张了，龟头上的裂缝也微微张开。罗伊喜欢在把哈尔的小鸡巴锁起来的时候同时插入一根粗导尿管，让哈尔保持干净，也让哈尔绝望不堪。他仍然在考虑给哈尔的龟头做个穿刺。在他割过包皮的小巧阴茎上做个阿尔伯特王子＊会很好看。  
＊阿尔伯特王子：最常见的一种阴茎穿刺方法，一端从尿道刺入，另一端从龟头下方穿出。  
罗伊将手更深地操进哈尔体内，发出了赞叹的哼声。哈尔的体内又热又湿，里面残留着他们前几轮用过的润滑剂。虽然罗伊很喜欢折磨他的哈尔叔叔，但他不需要让他受到严重的伤害。让哈尔的洞里保持湿润，滴着滑腻的液体，这样会更有趣，他们可以假装哈尔会因为罗伊使用他而变湿。  
“我要再给你挤一次奶，宝贝。”罗伊低吼着，手从哈尔的屁股里抽出后，拳头再次冲进那个敞开的洞口，击打在哈尔的前列腺上，让哈尔发出闷声尖叫。“我们得清空你那对骚球里的每一滴精液，让它们重新变得小巧光滑，这样你的小鸡巴才能重新装进笼子里。”  
挤奶器还在吸着哈尔的小阴茎，接住从他的裂缝中流出的每一滴精液。吸杯里柔软的塑料壁按摩着他受到过度刺激的肉体，罗伊笑着从口袋里拿出遥控器，把吸力开到最大，同时用拳头操着哈尔的骚穴，更加频繁地按摩着他的前列腺。哈尔的精液于他无用，只会困扰到他，必须要被清除干净。  
“也许我们可以早点割掉它们。”他用手指摸着真空泵的硅胶密封圈自言自语，但音量足够让哈尔听到。“你觉得怎么样？你可以做我没有卵蛋的小公主，哈尔叔叔。你已经习惯了被人干你的屄，割掉它们你也根本感觉不到区别。”  
随后的呻吟声似乎回答了每一个问题。哈尔颤抖着扭动身子，双腿哆嗦着迎合罗伊的拳头，他是那么的贪婪，那么的渴望射精，喉间发出各种绝妙的声音，听在罗伊耳中如同音乐。  
只需要再来几拳，就能把哈尔逼到极限，让他最后一次把精液洒进机器里，罗伊的拳头深深地埋在他饱受摧残的洞里，将他的腹部撑到变形。突然，哈尔的身体瘫软了下来，要不是罗伊埋在他屁股里的手支撑着他，他就会倒向一边了。  
“这才是我的好婊子。”罗伊笑着夸奖哈尔，让机器继续吸吮了一会他的小鸡巴，拳头慢慢地干进哈尔的身体，榨干哈尔过度使用的阴茎里的最后一滴水。但那里面已经什么都没剩下了。  
罗伊停止了机器的运行，但没有拿走哈尔的小阴茎上的真空泵。他需要先好好地清洗哈尔的下面，然后才能用阴茎笼把哈尔锁起来。哈尔戴了这么多年的贞操带，阴茎又软又小，毫无用处，所以他可以让那根小阴茎就这样在塑料泵里悬着。  
“把我的手推出来。”他命令道，拳头在哈尔的洞里扭动着挑逗他。“给我全部推出来，哈尔叔叔。”  
哈尔半是兴奋半是痛苦地呜咽着，他听话地用手掰开他圆润的臀瓣，尽力把罗伊的手从他过度使用的洞里推出来。哈尔的内壁紧紧地粘着罗伊的手，罗伊还能感觉到一种新的紧绷质感将他慢慢地推出去。  
哈尔用了不少时间把罗伊的拳头全部排出，手指从他敞开的洞口慢慢滑落。哈尔的肌肉力不从心地微微垂着，再没有机会闭合，这只能证实哈尔在认识罗伊之前就已经是个荡妇了。  
罗伊在哈尔的大腿上将手指擦拭干净，见哈尔停下来，便吼了起来。  
“我有跟你说可以停止了吗？”他声色俱厉地喊道，重重扇了哈尔的洞口一巴掌，年长者发出一声哀鸣。“都给我推出来，哈尔叔叔。让我看看你有多骚。”  
于是他这么做了。  
哈尔大声地呻吟着，指甲深深陷进他丰满的臀瓣里，他在床上扭动，肛门再次向外推挤，从罗伊完美的视角能够看到哈尔屁股的内部状况。在罗伊的注视下，一朵玫瑰肉花开始出现，在几秒钟内被推到了外面，形成猩红色的肛门脱垂。  
罗伊舔着嘴唇注视着哈尔的屁股，观赏着肉嘟嘟的玫瑰花苞漂亮地伸向外面，长到几英寸长，上面沾满了哈尔屁股的汁液，闪闪发光。  
“我知道你喜欢炫耀你那肥硕的脱垂，骚货。”罗伊喘着气，又握住了自己的阴茎，隔着牛仔裤抚摸着自己。“忍着点，哈尔叔叔。”  
他已经不是第一次看到哈尔在一场美妙的拳交之后脱肛的样子了。他手机上有几十张这种照片，今晚他懒得拍了。他向前俯身，低下头，张嘴吮吸着哈尔外翻的火热内壁。  
罗伊用舌头品尝着哈尔的味道，发出满足的呻吟声。他已经数不清自从撞见他的哈尔叔叔和奥利弗做爱之后，有多少个夜晚他不眠不休地想着要把哈尔吃干抹净。现在他终于可以吸吮哈尔美丽的玫瑰，他仿佛又成了一个瘾君子。罗伊知道只要挑逗哈尔敏感的肉花就能让他高潮，但今晚，他有别的计划。  
在罗伊舌头的拨弄下，哈尔发出啜泣和呻吟声，他扭动着，将自己送向罗伊的嘴唇。弓箭手向后撤去，在红色的肉褶上不温柔地打了几巴掌。  
“你越来越贪心了，哈尔叔叔。”他训斥道，一边抽打着哈尔，让他的玫瑰一直保持盛开的状态。“别吸回去了，骚货。把它给我留在外面，这样我才能好好地干你。”  
哈尔的呜咽声永远都是那么甜美，罗伊笑了起来。  
一开始，罗伊在哈尔身上试验他的性癖时，他经常用手电筒塞进哈尔松弛的洞口，在把手电筒操进哈尔的屁股深处时抱怨与年长者松弛的屁股相比这样是多么的紧，他尤其喜欢看哈尔在受此屈辱时脸红的样子。  
如今，罗伊更喜欢操哈尔的脱垂。哈尔的玫瑰花褶皱包裹着他，完美地契合他粗大的阴茎，形成一幅他深爱的淫秽画面。  
罗伊毫不犹豫地解开裤子，把腰带向下拉了几英寸，让他被绷紧的阴茎接触到新鲜空气。他的阴茎从裤子里弹跳出来，鼓胀的睾丸里蓄满精液，阴茎向上弯曲直贴腹部。没有碍事的内裤。罗伊不喜欢多余的衣物。  
“现在乖乖的，保持住它，哈尔叔叔。”罗伊提醒他甜美的性爱玩具。“我可不希望这个可爱的脱垂消失了。”  
他撸动他勃勃跳动的阴茎，把包皮往后拉，露出红色的鸡巴头，等哈尔含糊不清地表示同意并微微点头后，他握住滴着前液的阴茎对准哈尔的脱垂，龟头嵌在隐蔽的入口之间，慢慢地推入湿润的褶皱间。  
罗伊发出一声低吼，硕大的阴茎强行插入哈尔体内，他始终保持着缓慢的速度，防止自己用力过猛将玫瑰花推回到了体内。同时也是为了慢慢享受那温暖淫亵的一团东西将他吞得越来越深，一直到他的睾丸深陷进火热的天堂里时，罗伊发出了愉悦的哼声。  
“感觉怎么样，哈尔叔叔？”罗伊呻吟着往后摆动，阴茎从哈尔体内滑出，只剩顶端还停留在火热的里面。“真可惜，你这么爱叫，我还得堵住你的嘴。但我知道你喜欢这样，你真是个渴求大鸡巴的荡妇，不是吗？”  
当罗伊慢慢地操回里面的时候，他闭上眼睛再次呻吟起来，让哈尔知道他是多么喜欢他的烂洞。用缓慢的抽插来挑逗哈尔总是他的性交首选，把睾丸深深地推进去，感受着火热的肉褶，再把鸡巴抽出来，再操回里面。  
罗伊不清楚他在哈尔体内的时间停留了多久，他终于加快速度，更深地插入这个男人，脱垂仍然留在外面，这让他很高兴。他想把眼前的景色永远焊在他的视网膜上——哈尔汗流浃背，发出啜泣声，阴茎软绵绵的，再也没硬起来过，但他的性爱玩具显然很享受，罗伊的鸡巴在他肥硕的玫瑰里干进干出，分开那些褶皱，更加凶狠地虐待他的洞。  
罗伊的手指向前伸去，拉住哈尔的乳头扭动它们，同时他又加快了抽插的速度，睾丸不断地与哈尔的脱垂发生碰撞。罗伊如临仙境，快感在他的血管里流淌，他几乎再也忍不住了。  
尽管有口球堵着嘴，但当罗伊更用力地拉扯他的乳头时，哈尔还是大声地叫了起来，手指深深陷进枕头里颤抖着。  
“你这个傻婊子，你会吵醒邻居的。”罗伊咆哮着抽回手抬起，再次打在哈尔漂亮的屁股上，同时也打到了他脱垂的肉花。“安静点！”  
哈尔痛苦地呻吟了一声，身体开始打颤。他想要为罗伊好好表现，尽管哈尔很努力，但还是没能保持安静，而看到自己漂亮的性爱玩具因为挨打和羞辱即将再次高潮，罗伊只能咕哝了一声。哈尔可怜兮兮的举止让罗伊更加难以自控。  
之后罗伊猛烈的抽插只坚持了几下。他能感觉到自己的高潮越来越近，他想忍住，但哈尔的呻吟声，加上那甜美淫亵的肉褶包裹着他的鸡巴，让他一秒钟都挺不了了。  
罗伊大声地呻吟着，深深地插入哈尔的体内，把脱出的东西推回年长者的体内，然后他把头往后一仰，射进了哈尔松垮垮的洞里，浓稠的精液全部灌进了他的肚子里。有那么一会，他乘着高潮的浪潮小幅度地抽插着，懒洋洋地干着哈尔。疲惫爬上了他的四肢，但他还是感觉棒极了。  
当哈尔再次高潮的时候，罗伊几乎感觉不到他的阴茎周围的抽搐，他没有射精，只是像个真正的骚屁眼荡妇一样哭喊着他的欲望。  
“玩得开心吗？”罗伊哼了一声，深吸了一口气，尽管他想马上躺在哈尔身边，但还是让自己保持直立。“我现在要好好照顾你了，哈尔叔叔。只要……”  
他呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，放松肌肉，就这么释放了。  
“嗯……妈的，”罗伊呻吟着，膀胱上的压力终于消失了，他的热尿填满了哈尔可爱的平腹，形成了一个柔软的凸起。“我真的需要尿一泡。”  
越来越多的尿液流进哈尔体内，浸湿了罗伊的阴茎。他很高兴哈尔还跪在他的面前，他的屁股高高抬起，这样尿液就会流进哈尔的腹部，而不会在罗伊拔出来的时候从他报废的洞里漏出来。  
罗伊身心放松，享受在哈尔体内撒尿的每一秒钟，他耐心地等待着，直到最后一滴尿排出他的膀胱。  
哈尔很安静，但罗伊能听到他粗重的呼吸声，他一直挺着屁股让罗伊将他填得更满，享受尿液在他体内流动的感觉。  
“今晚表现得这么好，我真为你骄傲。你得把它留在里面，今晚我可爱的哈尔叔叔被他自己的侄子干到怀孕了。”  
他迫不及待地想看看哈尔被尿怀孕的肚子了。  
罗伊叹息着，向一旁他放在床上打开的道具盒里抓去。那里已经放有一个干净的肛塞，他拿起它，一边用润滑油涂抹起来，一边挑逗地在哈尔的臀部上画着圈。  
“我知道你累了，”他用温柔的语气说道，“但我需要你忍耐一下，保持不动，不要让任何东西溢出来。你能为我做到这一点吗，哈尔叔叔？”  
口球周围传出哈尔的轻声，他点了点头。  
罗伊将自己拔出来，把光滑的肛塞插进哈尔松弛的屁股里，听到了一声低沉的呻吟。那东西尺寸可观，绝对比罗伊的拳头大，在明早淋浴之前它会将尿液密封在哈尔体内。推入的工作很快就完成了，哈尔只在肛塞最宽的部分撑开他松弛的括约肌时轻微颤抖了下，然后他的洞就吞进了那块金属，把它留在了体内。  
罗伊轻柔地抚摸哈尔的臀瓣，倾身向前亲吻肛塞纤细底端周围肿胀的肛周，然后他按了按哈尔臀瓣间那块闪亮的晶体，听到哈尔发出愉悦的声音。  
“你的洞会被塞上一整天，我知道。”罗伊笑着说。“让我们来照顾你的另一个洞吧。”  
罗伊跪在哈尔身前，抱着哈尔的臀部帮他仰面躺下，展开他的双腿圈住自己。哈尔的肚子已经适应了他体内被注入的液体，呈现出一个美丽的隆起，使哈尔看起来像有了几个月的身孕。这太完美了。  
罗伊没有再浪费时间，把哈尔的小阴茎从挤奶器中解放出来，放到一边。  
当罗伊抬头看向哈尔的脸时，他看到了他脸颊上的泪痕和那双注视着他的明亮绿色双眼，他对床单上的男人笑了笑。他越过健壮的身体，手伸到了哈尔的脑后，下一个瞬间，他把哈尔嘴里的口球拔了出来，擦掉了他嘴唇上滴落的口水。  
“罗伊，”哈尔呜咽着，抓住罗伊的手捏了捏。“想要……”  
“嗯？”罗伊轻笑着哼了一声。“我可爱的哈尔叔叔想要什么？”  
哈尔没有回答，而是将罗伊的手按在了自己的小阴茎上，哈尔的脸颊变得通红，再次发出一声呜咽。灯侠嗫嚅着一个词，而罗伊不需要懂得读唇语就知道他的玩具想要的是什么。  
“想要你的小鸡鸡锁回笼子里吗？”他问道，手指间捏着娇小的性器，迫使哈尔畏缩了一下。  
哈尔咽了咽口水，但再次点了点头。  
“喔，”罗伊笑着说，“没问题的。把你的小鸡巴放回你可爱的小笼子里。”  
罗伊给哈尔绑了很多年贞操笼，这些步骤他做得十分快速有序。  
他用道具盒里的湿纸巾擦拭着哈尔的阴茎和睾丸，清洗破皮部位的精液和尿液并做了消毒处理。等到龟头上的裂缝也干净了，罗伊拿起医用润滑油，一手握住哈尔的小阴茎，把润滑油挤进他的缝隙里，润滑他的尿道。  
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
当罗伊拿出匹配哈尔阴茎笼的导尿管，开始往哈尔的小鸡巴里面推的时候，哈尔放松了下来。导尿管的尺寸不小，对于哈尔扩张过的尿道来说绝对是一个合适的尺寸，但也不会太大。当导尿管挑逗着他尿道里敏感的神经时，哈尔发出一声叹息，罗伊笑了笑，把导尿管全部推了进去，直到突破他的膀胱口。  
“非常好，”他低声称赞哈尔，并确保导尿管已经闭合，不会有尿液流出来。“你今天让我感到骄傲。”  
哈尔的嘴唇上泛起了笑容，他闭上眼睛，把自己交给了罗伊娴熟的双手。他叹息着，他的小阴茎被轻轻地推进笼子里，被粗栏锁住，导尿管深深地插在膀胱里。他只有在罗伊允许并为他打开锁的情况下才能解脱。  
哈尔的蛋蛋后面有一个环固定贞操带，罗伊扣上去把笼子关好，小锁咔嚓一声，哈尔终于又被锁紧了，哈尔颤抖着捏住罗伊的手腕，直视罗伊的蓝眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”他低声说了一句，让罗伊脸上露出了笑容，然后弓箭手俯下身子，将一个纯洁的吻直接贴在了哈尔的嘴唇上。  
“谢谢你对我这么好。”他回答道，倒在哈尔身边，为这个男人张开双臂，当这个男人依偎在他的胸前时，他又对自己笑了笑。他知道哈尔在事后需要被需要的安全感，而罗伊很乐意提供。  
他把哈尔压在自己赤裸的胸膛上，一手设法脱下牛仔裤，脱掉他最后一件衣服，然后把被子拉到他们的身上。他忘记了床的状况，以及卧室是奥利弗的而不是自己的，他把头埋在哈尔的皮肤上，感觉到哈尔紧紧地依偎在他身上，寻求着罗伊的抚摸。  
罗伊将哈尔抱得更紧，爱抚他浑圆的肚子，听着哈尔快乐的声音露出了微笑，他知道自己给了哈尔现在所需要的一切。他只想在今晚继续照顾哈尔。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈尔第二天早上会躺在罗伊的怀里，一边被罗伊按摩着肚子，一边喝掉他自己的精液。加热好的精液被装在儿童鸭嘴杯里，为了避免他洒出来。然后他们会洗澡，将哈尔彻底清理干净。


End file.
